When watching video content or multimedia content via a playing terminal, e.g., a TV set, a mobile phone, a computer, etc., if a user of the playing terminal wants to skip over some parts of the video content, or if the user wants to watch some other parts of the video content slowly, the user may control a playing speed of the video content by manually operating a mouse, a keyboard, a touch screen, or a remote control, etc.